


because i love you

by thishasbeencary



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, How many ways can i tag this as fluff because that's what it is, M/M, Post-Canon, Texting, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: It was ridiculous, really, how in love Yuuri looked when he thought Viktor wasn’t watching.





	because i love you

**Author's Note:**

> have some pure untainted fluff while i'm supposed to be studying for finals
> 
> here's my tumblr: [yoyoplisetsky](https://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/)

**to yuuri:** i love you

 **to viktor:** shouldn’t you be cleaning the kitchen?

 **to yuuri:** no because i love you

 **to viktor:** vitya that’s not a good excuse texting isn’t getting much cleaning done

 **to yuuri:** loving you is

 **to viktor:** oh my god you’re getting nothing done vitya stop being so distracted

 **to yuuri:** but you still love me?

 **to viktor:** would you just clean up and get out here?

 **to yuuri:** because you want to tell me you love me?

 **to viktor:** because i want you to see me roll my eyes at you

Yuuri thought that Viktor couldn’t see him, but he was sitting on the living room couch, curled up with Makkachin. Yuri had made dinner that night, so it was Viktor’s turn to clean up, and he wasn’t procrastinating the _cleaning_ , not really. He knew it was his turn. It was more because we wanted to bring this looks out of Yuuri. The looks that Yuuri thought he couldn’t see.

It was a clear view of Yuuri, though, and Viktor smiled down to his phone when he saw the look on Yuuri’s face: pure love and clear adoration. Viktor knew the look was matched on his own. He set his phone down long enough to finish cleaning, tearing his eyes away from Yuuri long enough to finish washing their plates and their silverware. He reached up to set them into the cabinet, and then turns back to look at Yuuri.

 **to yuuri:** i love you

 **from yuuri:** are you finished yet?

It was ridiculous, really, how in love Yuuri looked when he thought Viktor wasn’t watching. It wasn’t that Viktor couldn’t see the love on Yuuri’s face at all moments of the day, but… moments like these, it was most clear. Yuuri didn’t have to hide, he didn’t have to worry about what Viktor thought of him (or whatever Yuuri was anxious about when he hid these beautiful faces from him). He could just really clearly be in love with him.

While he was sure that Yuuri couldn’t see him, Viktor raised his own phone to snap a picture of his lovesick fiancé, who had his phone clutched to his chest even as he claimed to be impatiently waiting for Viktor.

He made a show of putting the last dish into the cupboard, grabbing his phone off of the cabinet and stepping into the living room.

 **to yuuri:** i’m finished now

 **from yuuri** : good job

 **to yuuri** : yuuri! don’t you love me? :(

In the other room, Yuuri let out a soft laugh, and Viktor decided not to text again, knowing exactly what he was doing. Instead, he walked into the living room and sat right down onto the couch, making sure that his entire side was pressed against Yuuri’s.

And Yuuri smiled to himself, finally turning to face Viktor with that same lovesick look on his face (and, yeah, it was good when Viktor knew Yuuri wanted him to see it, but was better to know that it’s _always_ there). Yuuri rested his head onto Viktor’s shoulder, allowing Viktor to press a soft kiss against his forehead. “Yes, Vitya, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for your endless support on this and other fics, i love you <3


End file.
